Piece De Resistance
Piece De Resistance was the original entry from Team Death that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars. Due to Piece De Resistance progressing past the Gauntlet stage of its heat, it is the only robot from Team Death to progress past the first round of its heat. Design Piece De Resistance was constructed from an old microwave - to insert motors, the team had to open the microwave door - and featured a flexi-lifting blade which originated from a snow-shovel. This means that despite the wonky appearance, the weapon was fully functional, and could bend into other shapes, which it frequently did. It also featured spike weapons at the back and ran on tricycle wheels powered by windscreen wiper motors from a Mini. Etymology The name Piece De Resistance originates from a French term which translates into English literally as "piece of resistance", referring to the best part or feature of something (as in a meal), a show-piece, or highlight. Qualification Piece De Resistance, like every robot that attended the Series 2 auditions, had to run the obstacle course in order to qualify. It took the course slowly, but still managed to qualify. Robot History Series 2 Piece De Resistance started with a series of rams to try and knock down the brick wall. Three attempts failed to get through the wall, and Matilda and Sir Killalot came at it from both sides, with Matilda raising it off the ground with its tusks. Sir Killalot picked up Piece De Resistance and lifted it over the wall. This gave Piece De Resistance a very small distance of 3.92m, which still managed to beat Caliban's, and put Piece De Resistance through. Piece De Resistance moved sluggishly forward at the beginning of its Trial and despite the claim of its power being increased for this run, it was unable to make any impact on the skittles. It was attacked by Matilda and flipped on its side, leaving it with a score of zero, which cost it the place in the tournament. Results |} Series Record Although Team Death did not enter any series after Series 7, Colin Scott's creation, Chimera, competed in Series 8 under ownership of a new team, who also entered Chimera2 into Series 9. Outside Robot Wars In March 2019, Colin Scott converted his featherweight robot No Imagination into a modern-day Piece De Resistance, entered into the Robodojo live event in Yorkshire. The robot is a steep wedge armed with an electric lifting spatula, interchangeable with a 'wonky wedge' weapon much like its Robot Wars equivalent, and the new Piece de Resistance was decorated to resemble its heavyweight counterpart. Colin Scott considered naming the robot Piece De Resistance Deux, to continue with the French naming theme. The new featherweight was unsuccessful in competition, losing all four of its fights, which saw it fight Barghest, Luna-tic, and Fruitcake. Piece De Resistance was more successful at the May 2019 Robodojo event, which it entered alongside the team's new robot Barnsley Bruiser. Piece De Resistance collected its first ever victory against Crota, after Crota lost traction to the arena floor. It then won a second consecutive bout, after The Tragic Roundabout suffered from a loose speed controller, and severed its own receiver cable. Although Piece De Resistance was then defeated by Amnesia and Forge Master 2, it completed the event on a 2-2 record overall. Trivia *Piece De Resistance is one of 20 Robot Wars heavyweights never to fight in robot combat, having only ever been in the Gauntlet or Trial. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3